Vulnerable
by Nadia26
Summary: Could you ever hurt the one you love?One shot


**Before I begin this story I want to thank lilmisblack for letting me use a part of her story, "saving your life" as an inspiration about mine. To understand completely the plot of my story I insist to read her wonderful story! Also, I do not own the song "Vulnerable" by Roxette. Enjoy your reading!!**

_Before Severus could do anything to stop him, Voldemort lifted his free hand, and a body came flying through the mist and towards them, so fast it was little more than a blur of movement_.

Severus was petrified when he saw who it was. The courage that he had while he was facing Voldemort had vanished in a second. Hermione. The girl that he had given his whole heart to, his reason to be alive and betraying his master. The only reason to live for.

_Everywhere I look I see her smile_

Their months together were like a heaven to him. She had reminded him how was to love and be loved in return, a feeling that he had lost many years ago when Lily died. That made his heart froze. He made him reconsider his belief and loyalty to Voldemort and join the Order. He became a spy for Albus Dumbledore and risk his life over and over. Then, his life had a meaning again.

_Her absent-minded eyes_

At the first days of their involving he didn't feel anything. Not long after that, the fire between them was lit. They didn't need to pretend anymore, the passion had filled them both. He wasn't sure about her feelings till he saw her eyes…Her absent-minded eyes. He was able to hear her satisfied moans when he was making love to her, the chemistry that linked their bodies, minds and souls.

_She has kept me wondering for so long  
How this thing could go wrong_

He was fearing that relationship. When he felt connection between them he was always pushing her away, pretending that he had work to do or that she was meaningless to him. But the truth is that he knew he wasn't the right man for her. She deserved someone younger, with better possibilities to live .But again he couldn't just leave her to choose some random ferret just like Draco Malfoy or Ronald Weasly. Or even worse Kingsley Sacklebolt. He was being really jealous of her. And by that he realised that he had fallen hard for her.

_It seems to me that we are both the same  
Playing the same game  
But as darkness falls  
this true love falls apart_

Their love had to go through many obstacles. He re-joined the Order for only a reason. Just to be able even to breathe near her for more time. His suicidal missions made him realise how much he needed her. And he was glad to realise that she felt the same way. He saw it even in the way she was pronouncing his name. Hearing it coming out from her lips he made him go crazy for her further more. Her soft voice and red lips made him to desire her even more. He wasn't very fond of his addiction to her but he couldn't let it go. He went through the most difficult paths just to save her life. And he did that many times. He couldn't live without her. But there was a war. And they had to face the possibility to lose each other. He still remembered his words to Draco the day before :"If I'm gone…protect her"

_Into a riddle of her heart._

He was able to see her eyes. She was full of terror. Voldemort was using her as a shield. He couldn't hit him because he would harm her .And that was the last thing he wanted to do. If she died he would die immediately too, body, mind and soul at the same time.

"Leave her out of this! She doesn't deserve it!" he cried. "It's only between you and me."

"Severus. Severus. Severus." Voldemort said disapprovingly. "I can't even imagine what that filthy, little, Mudblood has done to you. Instead…"

He was interrupted from the flash and sound of a red light. Harry was awake again. "I won't let you harm her Riddle!" he shouted, his voice full of anger.

"You can't do anything to save her! Crucio!" he yelled, his wand pointing straightly at her. Hermione was drifted in the air and soon she fell on the ground screaming. Harry froze but Severus did not. "Expelliarmus" he yelled pointing at Voldemort. His wand didn't even move an inch but luckily the curse was stopped. Hermione was still shaking. "That's enough!" Voldemort hissed angrily. He lifted her up and tied her on a tree." You've got a choice Severus! I'm still willing to forgive you for your betrayal! Kill the witch and you will regain a place among the strong."

"Never! I could never hurt the one I love!" Severus responded.

"You highly disappoint me. You ,a man with such opportunities and future next to me be ruined from love, be wasted for a little Mudblood. You were such a good partner. Goodbye Severus", Voldemort raised his wand to hit him but he suddenly stopped. An evil grin appeared to his eyes and then two flashes of green light came out of his wand in just a few seconds. One for Severus and one for Hermione.

_She's so vulnerable, like china in my hands  
She's so vulnerable and I don't understand  
I could never hurt the one I love  
She's all I've got  
But she's so vulnerable,  
Vulnerable._

He saw her face, pale as never before and then he realised that he had only time to save one of them. He looked into her hazel eyes and saw that she was vulnerable. But her eyes were begging him to let her die instead of him. She knew that without him the war was unlikely to end and she knew that she couldn't offer anything similar to this. Severus couldn't do this. She loved her too much to just let her die. Quick images flashed through his eyes, him kissing Hermione, making love to her, talking with her, saving her from death. He couldn't do this.

Voldemort was sitting evilly, interested in what Severus would do.

Suddenly the green light coming for her was vanished. But Severus wasn't so lucky. He was hit and fell on the ground. But instead of feeling cold and dead he felt warm and comfortable.

_There's nothing words can say.  
She's coloured all the secrets of my soul  
I've whispered all my dreams  
But just as night__ time falls  
this vision falls apart_

"I'll always be here…till the end". He was still able to hear her voice, feel here tears landing on top of him. "I love you" she said torn from pain and this was the last words he heard before falling unconscious. He still didn't know why this unforgivable curse hadn't effected on him…

**Hope you enjoy!:)**


End file.
